


Can We Kiss Forever

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn





	Can We Kiss Forever

你从林在范的身上下来躺到床上，止不住的喘气和泛着潮红的脸颊显现出了刚才的激烈.  
拿过放在床头柜上的手机查看收到的讯息和消息推送，林在范往你身边挪了挪抱住你，安静的在你脸颊上落下了几个吻.  
你笑着转过头用手背蹭了蹭林在范的下巴，握着手机坐起身下床，把散落在地上的衣物捡了起来. 毫不介意的在林在范面前把内衣穿好，oversize的衬衫套在身上你一边扣上扣子一边看着躺在床上把手掌垫在后脑勺下看着你的林在范.  
你和林在范是炮友.  
当初玩了一晚之后觉得彼此都挺适合的也就一直保持着这种关系.  
没有多余的感情，只是为了满足彼此的需求.  
见面就直接进入主题，结束也就干脆利落的收拾走人.  
“要走了吗”  
你听着林在范问着显而易见的问题，平时会点点头就算的你却鬼使神差的半跪到床上，俯下身跟林在范接了个吻.  
“做完了不走干嘛”  
你重新站起身对着镜子挽起衬衫的袖子，却被林在范从身后抱住，嘴唇轻轻贴在你的耳廓上，声音有些沙哑.  
“我还不够”  
虽然说是炮友，可是林在范不懂为什么每一次你都像是赶时间一样想要快点离开. 他已经不是第一次因此而感到有点不顺心了，幼稚的想法一出来，林在范就想拖着不让你走.  
你被林在范的反常弄的有一点心慌.   
“先不做啦”  
你委婉的想要拒绝他，林在范却不管你的话揽住你的腰就往后坐，你顺势跟着他坐到了他的大腿上.  
“林在范！”  
“要是我说不呢”  
林在范双手扯着你的衣领，一用力好几颗扣子崩掉落在地上. 衬衫只能勉强的套在你身上，露出锁骨和胸口一大片肌肤.  
刚才他留在你身上的痕迹还能被清晰的看见.  
双腿被他拉着膝盖打开，握着你的脚腕把你的脚放到床上让你背对着他跪坐在他腿上. 林在范就着这样的姿势扶着你的腰顶了进去，双手探入衬衫里把你内衣的扣子解开握住了你的胸部.  
林在范不停的发力，你被顶撞的只能撑着他的膝盖借力，你透过镜子看见衣衫不整的自己，羞红着脸低下了头.  
这样的姿势过于疲累，你的手臂很快就开始发软撑不住了.  
你有点委屈的透过镜子看了看身后的林在范.  
“宝贝乖”  
林在范看到你这副样子一手揽住你的腰，又用手按住你的胸口扶着你，你下意识的紧紧抓住了他的手与他十指相扣起来摆动腰臀配合着他的动作.

直到林在范满意之后，你无力的往后倒靠在他怀里，任由他扶着你的头让你接受他的亲吻，舌尖与你的交缠到一起，嘴唇分开又贴到一起.  
反反复复.  
这次的接吻不再像之前一样只是为了上床前戏没有一点感情.  
你和他的手又重新牵到了一起.  
转过头，你看着镜子里的你和林在范，看他搂着你把亲吻落在你的脸侧，看他把下巴抵在你的肩膀上透过镜子看着你.  
林在范看你抬头看他，他直勾勾的看着你的眼睛，看着里面带着一点委屈，也看到了一点以前从你眼睛里看不见的感情.  
林在范又没忍住的凑过来吻了吻你.  
像情侣一样.  
让人心动.  
你被自己的想法吓了一跳.  
反应过来之后从林在范的怀里离开，心里还是因为刚才林在范的行为而有点赌气.  
从包里拿出用来替换的裙子，脱掉已经被林在范弄坏的衬衫，把衣物裙子都穿好，连招呼都不打直接拿着包就往门口走.  
林在范知道他惹你生气了.

身上换了衣服清清爽爽的可是你却无比怀念林在范的体温.  
怀念他紧紧握住你的手的感觉.  
做完之后他抱着你的那种感觉也很好，每一次每一次你都逃离似的走掉是因为怕产生感情.  
可是产生感情好像也没什么不好的.  
一只脚刚踩进鞋子里又重新出来.  
林在范刚穿好衣服裤子就听见门口有东西掉落的声音，然后看见你重新走回来以为你是落掉了什么东西没拿.  
你推着林在范胸口让他重新坐到了床上，跨坐在林在范的腿上揽住了他的脖子把脸埋进他的颈窝里.  
林在范抬起手来抱住你，稍稍用了点力的让你贴近他，此刻感到无比的安心.  
你和他之间有些东西变了.  
林在范拍了拍你的腰让你看看他.  
好像是第一次仔仔细细的看着他的眼睛，不知道之前是不是像现在一样充满了柔情.  
林在范抬起手来帮你理了理脸侧的碎发，看你下意识的紧张咬住下嘴唇.  
“别咬”  
林在范用拇指摩挲了几下你的嘴唇，在你松开之后直接吻了上来.  
像刚才一样让人心动，不带情欲的却也让你的心脏砰砰直跳，明明连更亲密的事情都做过了却还是被他吻的手脚发软.  
“要不要交往看看”  
你猛的一下抬起头看他，林在范笑起来眼睛变得弯弯的，用手指像逗猫咪一样挠了挠你的下巴.  
“你讲真的吗”  
“嗯真的”  
林在范捏着你的下巴在你嘴上亲了一口.  
“想跟你做的事情变得不只有单纯的上床了”  
“那还有什么”  
“我喜欢你，还想跟你做很多别的事情”  
“哦~”  
你若有所思的点了点头看着他.  
“所以？”  
林在范动了动腿示意让坐在他腿上的你回答.  
你从他腿上站起来转身看着镜子整理了一下裙子，又拉着林在范的手把他拉到你面前，帮他把最后一颗还没扣好的纽扣扣上.  
双手搂住他的腰乖乖的蹭进他的怀里.  
“我饿了”  
“刚才没把你喂饱啊”  
林在范轻笑了一声，又故意抱着你低下头来跟你蹭了蹭鼻尖逗你.  
第一次以林在范女朋友的身份听他讲这种话，林在范看你的脸刷一下就红了，一点都不像刚才冷静说着“做完了不走干嘛”这种话的人.  
“哎呀我走了”  
你待不下去的从他怀里出来自顾自往外走，然后听他坏坏的从后面追过来牵住你的手.  
“去吃烤肉好不好”  
“……”  
“冷面？”  
“…….”  
“我们回去再做一遍反正2点才到退房时间”  
“诶诶诶烤肉烤肉烤肉我们去吃烤肉”


End file.
